


Factum Omne Rotat

by Doralice



Series: Fragments of Sparks and Eternity [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Sherlock, Crossover - Arthurian Cycle, Crossover - The Matter Of Britain, Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Prisoner of War, Roman Britain, Slavery, Top John, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'erano stati molti momenti nella vita di Sherlock in cui si era trovato davanti a dei bivi. Tuttavia, per sua natura e per la speciale educazione che aveva ricevuto, non era mai stato difficile per lui prendere una decisione. Ma il Fato – si sa – riserva sempre delle incognite.<br/>Per cui, mentre eseguiva gli ordini del romano, nel suo cervello vi era tabula rasa. Si era forse clamorosamente sbagliato? Si era cacciato da solo in quell'intrico per un madornale errore di valutazione?<br/>Sherlock serrò gli occhi e attese trattenendo il fiato che la risposta – ormai scontata – giungesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factum Omne Rotat

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata come una normalissima (si fa per dire) smut roman!AU dopo aver visto [questa fanart](http://steamysherlocksmut.tumblr.com/image/31926581077), salvo poi snodarsi da sola in maniera del tutto imprevedibile e diventare sostanzialmente un'immane crossover che grazie al cielo ho trovato il coraggio di limitare ad un solo capitolo.  
> Detto questo, mi scuso per eventuali refusi storici (avendo una laurea in archeologia so bene quanto sia facile  
> sbagliarsi) e per le licenze poetiche che mi sono presa riguardo l'universo con cui ho fatto il crossover.  
> Se potesse interessarvi, l'ispirazione per la parte smut l'ho presa da [quest'altra fanart.](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mahr35vgXN1qmxyoto1_1280.png)

**Factum Omne Rotat**

  


Iohannes apparteneva, come faceva presumere il nome, a quella nuova fede cristiana che spopolava nell'Impero. Aborriva la schiavitù per principio e avrebbe dovuto rifiutare quel dono, avrebbe dovuto destinare l'uomo al campo dove tenevano i ribelli britanni o ucciderlo pietosamente.

Ma no, appena i suoi legionari gliel'avevano portato, lui non aveva fatto niente. Niente. Aveva guardato l'uomo attraverso la penombra della tenda e l'uomo aveva guardato lui.

Capiva bene perché i ragazzi avevano pensato che potesse interessargli. Era difficile far entrare in quelle teste dure il concetto che un cristiano non fornica e tantomeno lo fa con un maschio, pena la dannazione eterna. Ma sì, Iohannes lo capiva. Aveva una moglie che lo aspettava a Londinium, ma capiva cosa era passato per le loro teste, perché suo malgrado in quel momento passavano gli stessi pensieri impuri per la sua.

– Teutone o gallico? _–_

La stasi in cui Iohannes era imprigionato, venne spezzata proprio dall'uomo.

– Tu parli latino? _–_

– Teutone o gallico? _–_ aveva ripetuto.

Una tale sfacciataggine da parte di un prigioniero avrebbe meritato una sana dose di frustate, ma Iohannes non era in vena condanne quella sera. Si guardò le mani: troppo sangue era scorso in quei giorni e ogni suo dito ne era imbrattato.

– Gallico. _–_ disse avvicinandosi alla bacinella per lavarsi ancora una volta, come se bastasse del sapone per togliere il peccato dalla sua anima _–_ Mia madre... la sua famiglia proveniva dalla Gallia Transalpina. _–_

Si asciugò lentamente con un telo, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Perché gli stava raccontando queste cose?

– Come hai fatto...? Ah... _–_ batté le palpebre e si rivolse a lui _–_ I capelli. _–_

Perché Iohannes era biondo. E questo poteva anche essere comune tra la plebe del nord dell'Impero, ormai mescolata con i popoli che avevano sottomesso, ma per un ufficiale dell'esercito era piuttosto inusuale.

– I capelli. _–_ aveva mormorato l'uomo, guardandosi intorno con attenta curiosità.

Iohannes aveva sulle spalle più di trenta inverni e combatteva dall'età di sedici anni, il suo corpo portava i segni delle guerre e il suo cuore era pesante di ricordi. Aveva assistito a cose al di là di ogni immaginazione, cose che un uomo retto non avrebbe dovuto vedere. Ma niente era paragonabile a questo.

Quell'uomo era ferito e legato e in stato di prigionia, il suo destino era la schiavitù o, se era fortunato, la morte. Nessuno _–_ nemmeno un villico idiota e dunque men che meno costui che sembrava dotato di intelletto _–_ avrebbe mai osato mantenere un tale atteggiamento al cospetto di un centurione dell'esercito imperiale.

Per un lungo momento Iohannes fu combattuto. Cacciarlo dalla tenda, redarguendo ancora una volta i suoi soldati dal fargli simili doni indesiderati e lasciando l'uomo nelle loro mani? E quale altra alternativa aveva, di grazia?

– Nella tua posizione sarebbe opportuno mostrare un po' più di rispetto. _–_ lo rimproverò blandamente.

– E in cosa ti avrei mancato di rispetto? _–_ ribatté lui senza degnarlo del minimo sguardo.

Iohannes sospirò di frustrazione, mentre l'altro appariva del tutto concentrato a studiare la fattura di una lampada ad olio.

– Se non sei capace di capirlo, ho pena per la tua anima. _–_ mormorò massaggiandosi la fronte.

– Anima. _–_ gli fece eco, portando finalmente gli occhi su di lui.

Iohannes subì il suo sguardo penetrante senza battere ciglio.

– Dunque se ho capito bene, io cambio atteggiamento e tu, da buon cristiano, hai pietà della mia anima pagana? _–_

Iohannes aprì la bocca, intenzionato a chiedergli come avesse capito che era cristiano. E subito la richiuse. Ma certo: il crocifisso appeso sopra la sua branda.

– I miei doveri in quanto centurione esulano dalla mia fede. _–_ ribatté serio.

Le labbra dell'uomo s'incresparono di un sorriso sbieco e il silenzio calò tra di loro. Iohannes divenne improvvisamente consapevole dello scricchiolare del fuoco nel braciere e di conseguenza del freddo autunnale che gelava l'aria della tenda, rendendo tutto così sottile e pesante, come la lama del suo gladio.

– Qual è il tuo nome? _–_ si trovò a chiedergli. Come se quel fatto avesse la capacità di riscaldare l'aria attorno a loro.

L'uomo glielo disse. Portava uno di quegli assurdi nomi britannici.

– Non riuscirò mai a pronunciarlo _–_ borbottò tra sé.

Ignorò il sorrisetto che si fece strada sul volto dell'altro.

– Datti una lavata. _–_ si limitò a dirgli indicando la bacinella.

Di tutta risposta, lui alzò le mani legate, guardandolo con espressione ovvia. Iohannes sospirò ancora, poi sfilò il pugnale dalla cintura e si avvicinò a lui. La lama scorse tra le corde fino a tagliare il nodo e il mucchietto cadde con un tonfo.

L'uomo non lo ringraziò e lui non lo avvertì di non fare sciocchezze. Solo guardò gli occhi che spiccavano chiari in mezzo al lercio del sangue rappreso e del fango, e si chiese con una punta di preoccupazione che aspetto avrebbe avuto una volta ripulito, se ridotto così già gli faceva temere di cadere nel peggiore dei peccati.

Avvolto nel pesante mantello, Iohannes uscì a grandi passi dalla tenda.

~

Il vento gelido gli sferzò il volto. Si strinse meglio al collo il panno bordato di pelliccia e s'incamminò. Girò il campo in silenzio, rispondendo appena ai saluti dei legionari, immerso in pensieri tormentosi. Camminò ancora e ancora, arrivò alla palizzata di difesa e osservò come ipnotizzato i fuochi che danzavano sotto il nevischio, rischiarando la brughiera che li circondava per miglia e miglia.

C'era il nulla attorno a loro. Ed era freddo e ostile come i britanni a cui stavano strappando quelle terre. L'Impero stava morendo e si diceva che oltre quella strozzatura che divideva l'isola in due non ci fosse nulla se non mostri e uomini anche più feroci. Iohannes non era superstizioso, ma vedeva la miseria attorno a sé e si chiedeva per quanto avrebbero potuto ancora razziare prima di doverne pagare il conto.

Forse il suo lo stava già pagando. Forse quell'uomo che lo aspettava nella tenda era la punizione per i suoi peccati.

Iohannes raccolse la sua anima infreddolita e la riportò al centro dell'accampamento, dove alloggiavano gli ufficiali. I legionari che montavano di guardia alla sua tenda gli fecero il saluto e lui si sforzò di ricambiare prima di rifugiarsi dentro. Come se ci fosse maniera di rifugiarsi da qualche parte, in quel mondo.

La sua prima reazione appena la tenda si richiuse alle sue spalle fu di stupore. Il calore là dentro era tale da far sciogliere in una pozzetta il nevischio di cui il mantello si era ricoperto. Iohannes se lo tolse e lo scosse prima di abbandonarlo su uno sgabello.

C'era vapore nell'aria e uno strano odore familiare che lo rendeva meno soffocante di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Sembrava di trovarsi ai bagni termali.

– Cosa hai fatto? – disse alla sagoma accanto alla brace.

– Così va meglio, non trovi? –

Iohannes mise un piede davanti all'altro e si costrinse ad avvicinarsi. Era un soldato eppure aveva timore di un prigioniero indifeso. Indifeso e nudo nella luce opalescente della tenda.

– Sei nudo. –

Si obbligò a scostare lo sguardo prima che scivolasse oltre il collo, perdendosi nella sua impudicizia.

– Mi hai ordinato di lavarmi, _–_ disse versando una mestolata d'acqua nel braciere _–_ ma non mi hai detto con cosa avrei dovuto rivestirmi. _–_

_Una frustata... solo una, giusto per rimetterlo al suo posto..._

Iohannes non si mosse.

L'uomo continuava a versare l'acqua, sprigionando il vapore che li avvolgeva. Ogni tanto gettava sulle braci anche delle foglie. Iohannes allungò la mano a prenderne un paio e se le portò al naso: erano le foglie di eucalipto che il cerusico gli aveva dato per lenire i suoi dolori alla gamba.

– L'eucalipto è piuttosto blando. – notò l'uomo – Ma d'altra parte il tuo male non si cura con gli infusi. –

Un getto d'acqua sfrigolò sulle braci e Iohannes alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

_Padre nostro che sei nei cieli..._

Oh, a niente valevano le preghiere. Era bello, bellissimo. Iohannes pensò che lo era diabolicamente, ma il disgusto gli attanagliò le viscere nell'accostare quella parola a lui.

I suoi riccioli non più unti e incrostati cadevano come un vello scuro e morbido sul volto delicato. Lineamenti che solo una mano superiore poteva aver cesellato. Ma la pelle... così bianca e serica da fare invidia alla Luna stessa. E la bocca, oh! Qualsiasi fanciulla avrebbe invidiato quelle labbra.

Gli occhi immutati osservavano il suo osservare e Iohannes si sentì esposto, più nudo di lui.

Poteva essere egli un comune essere umano? O era uno di quegli antichi idoli che adoravano i suoi antenati? Una di quelle divinità che abitava le grotte sotterranee e si nascondeva tra gli anfratti umidi per sorprendere incauti mortali e trascinarli nelle viscere della terra. Era per questo che si trovava lì? Per portarlo negli Inferi?

– Dove devo dormire? _–_

Ancora una volta fu una frase dell'uomo a riportare Iohannes alla realtà.

– Di solito i servi restano in attesa di ricevere ordini prima di ritirarsi. _–_ replicò seccato.

Non sapeva dare una ragione a tanto astio. O forse sapeva darla, ma era talmente vile che preferiva pensare di non averne.

Come se non bastasse, l'uomo inclinò appena la testa di lato prendendo a guardarlo con interesse.

– Potrei dirti che non ho intenzione di ritirarmi, ma che ti ho solo chiesto un'informazione. _–_ disse pacatamente, aggiungendo al braciere un altro pugno di foglie _–_ Oppure potrei dirti che, visto che non mi hai dato ordini, ho dedotto che non ve ne fossero. _–_

Iohannes restò in muta attesa della sua conclusione, troppo esausto e provato dalla presenza bizzarra di quell'uomo per reagire degnamente.

– Ma tu sei il padrone, quindi mi limiterò a dire che hai ragione. _–_ scrollò le spalle _–_ Hai degli ordini per me? _–_

Indispettito e quantomai desideroso di porre fine a quella maledetta giornata, Iohannes strinse le labbra e indicò la pelliccia d'orso stesa davanti alla brandina.

– Tu dormi lì. _–_

Lui versò un'ultima mestolata d'acqua sulla brace e gli voltò le spalle. E che qualcuno aiutasse la sua anima: da dietro sembrava una femmina. Una giovane impubere e delicata come un angelo del Signore.

_Ave, Maria, piena di grazia..._

Un altro appello per salvarsi l'anima che non ricevette ascolto. Con una punta di blasfemia, Iohannes si trovò a comprendere pienamente il dramma che Adamo dovette vivere di fronte alla Mela. Rifuggire quella pelle che splendeva eburnea sulla pelliccia scura, era uno sforzo che metteva a dura prova la sua tempra morale.

– Stanotte gelerà. Copriti. – si sentì dire, contro ogni desiderio di restare ad ammirare le pallide linee di quel corpo.

– E con cosa? _–_

Iohannes grugnì tra sé e tirò fuori dal proprio baule una tunica. Gliela lanciò. E mentre lui sganciava la corazza, liberandosene pezzo per pezzo, l'altro si seppelliva in quella veste troppo grande, stringendo i lacci ai limiti.

Iohannes spense una ad una le fiammelle delle lampade e s'infilò sotto la coperta. La lana ispida gli grattò la pelle già martoriata, ma era stanco, così stanco, e non ci fece caso. La sua attenzione era tutta per la presenza che respirava lentamente vicino a lui.

Finché anche l'ultima fiammella accanto alla sua branda morì sotto il suo soffio e solo la luce soffusa del braciere rimase a rischiarare la tenda, accompagnandolo nel sonno.

~

L'alba arrivò tardi, scandita dallo stridio del gallo spennacchiato che si erano portati appresso da Londinium. In ogni caso, Iohannes era già stato svegliato dalla marcia dei legionari che si davano il cambio.

Attese al buio di ritrovare l'orientamento. Un vita intera a viaggiare da un capo all'altro dell'Impero e ancora faceva fatica ad abituarsi. Eppure quando tornava a casa _–_ ovunque fosse momentaneamente la sua casa in quel momento _–_ era irrequieto, scalpitava per ripartire.

Trovò infine la forza di mettersi a sedere. I piedi toccarono la pelliccia, sfiorarono della carne. Iohannes s'irrigidì appena, prima che i ricordi riaffiorassero alla sua mente intorpidita.

Accese la lampada e la fiammella tremolante illuminò il corpo addormentato ai suoi piedi. Si era avvolto nella pelliccia. Quanto freddo aveva fatto quella notte?

Si strofinò la faccia: non erano affari suoi. Scavalcò l'uomo e raggiunse la bacinella d'acqua per lavarsi. Era raddensata per il gelo.

– Mi hai svegliato. _–_

Iohannes sussultò. Nel voltarsi il movimento dell'aria spense la lampada. Quando la riaccese, il britanno era di fronte a lui. Un attimo prima dormiva, adesso lo scrutava, così vicino, gli occhi chiari che saettavano su di lui.

_Diavolo di uomo, smettila di tormentarmi!_

– È l'alba. _–_ disse sforzandosi di mantenere la voce ferma.

– Mi hai svegliato durante la notte. _–_ precisò l'altro.

Iohannes si accigliò. Posò la lampada sul tavolo e si vestì in silenzio. Mai mostrare il fianco al nemico.

– Hai avuto un incubo. _–_ insisté.

Iohannes strinse le cinghie della corazza e infilò il mantello.

– Quando torno voglio trovare da mangiare. _–_

Imbracciò l'elmo e uscì dalla tenda senza guardarsi indietro.

Maria non parlava. Lei lo abbracciava nel loro letto e lo cullava tra le coperte finché non smetteva di tremare. Maria era a Londinium, con il loro primogenito in grembo, e lui era ai confini del mondo, con un pagano bello come un sogno, che gli dormiva ai piedi e gli contava gli incubi.

Iohannes sospirò e l'aria si condensò in nuvolette. La brina ricopriva ogni cosa, rendendo il campo brillante e immobile. Impiegò più del solito a fare il giro di routine: non aveva alcuna fretta di tornare alla sua tenda, a quegli occhi indagatori.

Controllò scrupolosamente che i soldati fossero operativi e si fece fare un resoconto dettagliato dal turno di notte. Arrivò persino al recinto dei cavalli, montato ai limiti del campo, e restò una buona mezzora a parlare con lo stalliere. Fu mentre grattava il muso ad una giumenta che udì lo strepito.

Iohannes detestava il disordine e in un attimo individuò il problema. La cambusa. Chissà perché quando c'era di mezzo del cibo o una femmina c'era sempre casino.

– Tenetelo fermo! Fermo ho detto! _–_

La vocetta di Andreas era quanto di più odioso esistesse nel creato. Iohannes si chiese cosa avesse mai fatto di male per doverla sentire gracchiare già al mattino presto.

– Si può sapere cosa...? _Che stai facendo_?! _–_

– Rubava! _–_ sputò il cambusiere schioccando la frusta in pugno _–_ E l'ha pure negato! Ladro e bugiardo come tutta la feccia del suo popolo! _–_

– Sì, signore! Gli stiamo dando una lezione! _–_ incalzò uno degli uomini, tenendo fermo il ladro.

Iohannes avrebbe potuto riconoscere tra mille quella schiena pallida. E lui, che di frustate ne aveva date e senza gioirne ma neppure senza pentirsene, non seppe dirsi il perché, ma alla vista di quei solchi rossi sentì il sangue andargli alla testa.

La strigliata che fece loro fu memorabile. Era raro vedere Iohannes infuriato e questo gli conferiva un'autorità reverenziale. Bianchi come cenci, i tre subirono i suoi rimproveri senza fiatare e si dileguarono in fretta, con la coda tra le gambe, quando lui li congedò.

– Entra. _–_ gli ordinò poi, quando riuscì a riacquistare il fiato.

La porta raschiò sul terreno ghiacciato quando Iohannes se la richiuse alle spalle. Là dentro, in quella che era una delle poche strutture in legno del campo, la luce filtrava grigia da un buco sul soffitto e paradossalmente, anche se il vento non riusciva a scuotere le assi, faceva più freddo che dentro una tenda.

– Avanti. Finisci il loro lavoro. _–_

La voce atona del britanno era insopportabile. Iohannes strinse in pugno la frusta che aveva requisito ad Andreas e soffiò via l'aria con stizza.

– Cosa facevi qui? _–_

– Mi hai ordinato di prepararti da mangiare. _–_ spiegò l'altro.

I segni rossi erano spariti sotto la tela della tunica e niente più avrebbe potuto far presumere che fosse appena stato percosso. Aveva le guance più pallide che mai e tremava appena, parlava a labbra strette, senza guardarlo. E in qualche modo vedere tutta quella bellezza sporcata in quel modo dal dolore e dal terrore, gli faceva rivoltare le budella. Da bravo cristiano, quindi, si appellò alla banalità della ricerca di una colpa.

– Andreas è un inetto, ma non un bugiardo. _–_ ribatté _–_ Te lo chiedo ancora: cosa stavi facendo? _–_

Gli occhi del britanno si mossero nervosi per la stanza.

– Non volevano darmi quel che mi occorreva. _–_ rispose, e questa volta una punta di timore si faceva strada nella sua voce.

Il suo sguardo indugiava su una cesta posata sul tavolo in mezzo alla stanza. Iohannes scostò il telo che la copriva: una focaccia, una ciotola di miele, del formaggio e _–_ privilegio degli ufficiali _–_ una mela, questo conteneva. E non c'era niente di strano, niente altro che non occorresse al suo pasto mattutino.

Guardò l'uomo accigliato: cosa gli stava nascondendo?

L'altro emise un sospiro. Si avvicinò ed estrasse dal mucchio un sacchetto.

– Che roba è? _–_ chiese annusandolo sospettoso. Non portava strani odori, e d'altra parte in quella cambusa non c'era niente che potesse essere pericoloso.

Un secondo sospiro.

– Valeriana, tiglio, melissa. _–_ elencò l'uomo, lo sguardo fisso alla parete _–_ Così li chiamate voi. _–_

Iohannes ne sapeva abbastanza di erbe medicinali da sapere esattamente a cosa potesse servire un simile infuso. Oltretutto, era quasi sicuro che sua moglie usasse quelle stesse piante quando stavano per arrivare le sue lune, per calmare gli umori e tornare serena.

– Perché? _–_ gli chiese, pur se la risposta già si faceva strada nella sua mente.

Ci fu infatti un eloquente scambio di sguardi tra di loro.

Iohannes mosse la mascella nervoso e ancora strinse il manico del frusta, così forte che la pelle scricchiolò. Scoprì l'uomo a fissare il suo pugno con gli occhi grandi e ormai chiaramente spaventati.

– Togliti la tunica e voltati. _–_ gli ordinò, prima di cambiare idea.

  


~ ~ ~

  


C'erano stati molti momenti nella vita di Sherlock in cui si era trovato davanti a dei bivi. Tuttavia, per sua natura e per la speciale educazione che aveva ricevuto, non era mai stato difficile per lui prendere una decisione. Ma il Fato _–_ si sa _–_ riserva sempre delle incognite.

Per cui, mentre eseguiva gli ordini del romano, nel suo cervello vi era tabula rasa. Si era forse clamorosamente sbagliato? Si era cacciato da solo in quell'intrico per un madornale errore di valutazione?

Sherlock serrò gli occhi e attese trattenendo il fiato che la risposta _–_ ormai scontata _–_ giungesse.

No. Oh, quale sorpresa gli avevano riservato gli dèi, quale piega inaspettata! Quale meravigliosa risposta si spiegava nelle dita calde del romano che sfioravano con delicatezza la sua schiena.

La tensione ancora vivida lo fece tremare forte e lui, forse timoroso di avergli causato dolore, di scostò di colpo.

– Ultimo scaffale in alto a destra. _–_ lo sentì dire alle sue spalle _–_ Sono sicuro che troverai da solo quel che serve. _–_

Sherlock si rivestì cautamente e subito andò a verificare. Erano dei barbari, ma a quanto pare sapevano come tenersi in salute, constatò mentre frugava nella ben fornita dispensa dei medicinali. Prese quello che serviva e lo mise nella cesta, assieme al sacchetto precedente, e ricoprì tutto con il telo.

– Abbassa il capo e assumi un'aria sofferente. _–_ gli intimò il romano mentre apriva la porta _–_ Credi di riuscirci? _–_

Sherlock gli scoccò un'occhiata ironica: _–_ Ci proverò. _–_

Raggiunsero in fretta la tenda e ci si chiusero dentro come fosse un rifugio, e il resto del mondo che restasse fuori, anche se per poco. Anche se era un argine labile in mezzo alle loro vite opposte che avevano deciso di scontrarsi in quel modo imprevedibile.

Per quanto il romano insistesse con prepotenza che fosse lui a consumare il pasto, Sherlock non mangiò quasi nulla di quel che avevano portato. Era abituato a sostentarsi con pochissimo e quasi mai consumava carne o altri cibi che derivassero dagli animali, per cui si sforzò di mangiare un po' di focaccia e accettò volentieri la mela, ma lasciò intatto il resto.

D'un tratto il romano disse: – Mio padre era un cerusico. _–_

Come se non fosse ovvio. Ma per una volta Sherlock pensò bene di non commentare alcunché. Si limitò a levare un ringraziamento agli dèi.

Quella frase, buttata lì quasi la stesse dicendo più a sé stesso che a lui, aveva spezzato il silenzio della tenda, fino ad allora ritmato solo dallo scrocchio dei denti di Sherlock sulla polpa della mela e dal rumore umido della spugna imbevuta che il romano gli passava sulla schiena. Ogni passata gli donava insieme il piacere dell'acqua fresca contro le ferite e il bruciore della spugna sulla carne viva.

Sherlock inghiottì il boccone di mela e chiese: _–_ Come ti chiami? _–_

La spugna si fermò. Udì il romano strizzarla e ancora immergerla nella bacinella.

– Iohannes. _–_ lo sentì dire, e la spugna riprese a muoversi.

– Iohannes il guerriero, hai le mani di tuo padre. _–_ mormorò _–_ Come mai non hai seguito la tradizione della tua gens? _–_

La spugna esitò un attimo. Solo un attimo.

– L'ho fatto. _–_ ammise.

– Oh. _–_

Un guaritore che uccideva.

La spugna interruppe il suo lavoro. La sua parte era finita.

– Perché? _–_

Iohannes armeggiava alle sue spalle.

– “Perché” cosa? _–_ fece vago.

Oh, aveva capito perfettamente.

– Perché togli la vita invece di darla? _–_

– Solo il Signore può dare o togliere la vita. _–_ ribatté lui secco _–_ E adesso taci. _–_

Sherlock tacque, ma non la sua mente che frenetica lavorava, mentre Iohannes asciugava la sua pelle martoriata e vi spalmava sopra l'unguento che avevano preso in cambusa.

Iohannes dalle mani di guaritore che impugna il gladio e apre le ferite che in cuore suo vorrebbe ricucire. Una perdita, un orrore _–_ forse una guerra? una malattia più potente delle sue medicine? _–_ aveva distrutto il suo amore per la vita, tolto ogni speranza. E se non si può ottenere qualcosa, che alternativa resta? Negarla. Negarla a priori.

Iohannes dalle mani di guaritore, che preferisce togliere la vita piuttosto che vedersela scivolare via tra le dita.

~

Le ferite di Sherlock erano superficiali e sotto le attenzioni di Iohannes guarirono in fretta. Non ebbero altrettanto successo i tentativi di scacciare gli incubi di Iohannes, che ostinato com'era proprio non voleva saperne di infusi propinati da schiavi britanni. Ma Sherlock era altrettanto testardo: dopo la quinta sera che, senza proferire parola, gli faceva trovare una coppa ricolma, Iohannes cedette. La sua espressione stupita e compiaciuta nel constatare che non si trattava di un intruglio disgustoso, non aveva prezzo. Sherlock si sforzò di nascondere la soddisfazione almeno fino alla mattina dopo, quando Iohannes, per la prima volta da molti anni, si risvegliò riposato. Quel giorno, con buona pace di Andreas, Sherlock ottenne il permesso di accedere liberamente alla dispensa delle erbe medicinali. E da allora Iohannes dormì ogni notte come un bambino.

La settimana dopo, Iohannes smise di appellare Sherlock con un vago “britanno” e iniziò a tentare di chiamarlo col suo nome _–_ ovviamente nel privato della tenda. E dopo vari _Shear-lo-ick_ e _Shi-ari-louk_ [*] che scatenavano nel suo impertinente servo degli improvvisi attacchi di tosse, una sera, finalmente, riuscì ad azzeccare la pronuncia giusta. Allora Sherlock si trovò a rivolgergli il primo di altri, timidi sorrisi, e niente fu paragonabile all'espressione costernata che si dipinse sul volto paonazzo di Iohannes. Fu allora che, un po' per canzonarlo e un po' per premiarlo, lo chiamò per la prima volta Arth [**], dicendogli di non aver mai visto in vita sua un orso imbarazzato.

Nel frattempo, quel desiderio serpeggiante che Sherlock sapeva tormentare Iohannes veniva imbrigliato dalla sua tempra militare e presto si stabilizzò in una routine fatta di negazione che lui studiava ogni giorno con curiosità. Sapeva bene il trattamento che un qualsiasi altro romano di quel campo gli avrebbe volentieri riservato, ma gli dèi l'avevano destinato a Iohannes. E lui non credeva certo nelle coincidenze.

Sherlock era un prigioniero, uno schiavo senza diritti né dignità, catturato solo perché nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato e condannato a priori perché appartenente al popolo sbagliato. Eppure questo fiero britanno si era adattato con insospettabile facilità a quelle catene e faticava a trovare una ragione plausibile. Lui non era un ribelle, non lottava per liberare la sua gente: Sherlock credeva che ogni evento fosse collegato all'altro e il suo scopo di vita era ricercare le ragioni del Fato e seguirle. Ora erano le _sue_ ragioni _–_ più umane e tangibili, eppure così sfuggenti _–_ che inseguiva disperatamente.

I giorni passarono e le notti si allungarono, mangiandosi le ore di luce una dopo l'altra. Al levarsi del sole, il campo si risvegliava sotto una coltre bianca ogni mattina più spessa. I soldati rinunciarono a lavarsi: l'acqua nelle bacinelle era ghiacciata e nessuno li avrebbe mai convinti ad andare fino al torrente per affrontare le sue acque gelide. Ma la sera, prima di mettersi a dormire, Sherlock gettava un pugnetto di sale nella bacinella: per quanto a lungo andare cominciasse a sapere di brodo, era pur sempre utilizzabile. Iohannes e il suo servo erano le sole due persone che riuscivano a conservare un minimo d'igiene in quel lungo inverno, nonostante gli acquazzoni che di tanto in tanto scioglievano la neve e rendevano il campo un pantano.

Ma fu durante uno di questi acquazzoni che un fulmine abbatté un faggio: una creatura splendida e secolare per la quale Sherlock mandò una preghiera. Il suo legno, una volta asciutto, avrebbe alimentato per settimane i bracieri delle tende e i forni della cucina. E avrebbe dato a lui il materiale di partenza per creare qualcosa che da tanto tempo non aveva il piacere di tenere tra le mani.

~

Quella mattina era diversa. Quella mattina Iohannes aveva ricevuto una missiva da Londinium. Sherlock venne prevedibilmente mandato via, ma restò nei paraggi, in attesa. E quando Iohannes riemerse dalla tenda e si allontanò a grandi passi, con la pergamena accartocciata in pugno e la testa bassa come un toro in carica, vide che i suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi. Quella notte non sarebbe bastato il suo solito infuso per tenere lontani gli incubi.

Se già normalmente era un soldato indefesso, Iohannes per tutto il giorno si dedicò anima e corpo al suo ruolo di centurione, senza fermarsi un momento per riposare, per mangiare. Sherlock rimase in disparte, ad osservalo da lontano, figura immobile sullo sfondo del suo dolore. E le ore passavano e la sera si avvicinava, senza che sapesse cosa fare, senza sapere come l'avrebbe affrontato nella strana intimità della tenda. Perché poteva ormai affermare di conoscere il suo padrone, sì, ma si sarebbe ingannato da solo se avesse detto di sapere come comportarsi in quel frangente.

Poi quel pomeriggio, mentre dava l'ultima levigata al legno di faggio, si accorse che il suo lungo lavoro era giunto al termine. Allora frugò sotto la pelle dell'orso che gli faceva da giaciglio e tirò fuori le corde che aveva ottenuto dalle budella di pecora che il cuoco aveva gettato via giorni prima e che lui aveva opportunamente lavorato.

_~_

Il temporale si abbatteva impietoso sulla brughiera da ore, ma il sonno agitato di Iohannes s'interruppe solo al boato di un ennesimo tuono, così forte da scuotere fin la terra.

Appollaiato sullo sgabello, Sherlock s'immobilizzò nell'ombra e l'osservò, attento e silenzioso, con gli occhi dalle pupille dilatatissime ormai abituate alla luce soffusa del braciere.

Era solo un uomo quello seduto sulla brandina. Privo delle sue corazze fatte di moralità cristiana e addestramento militare, di Iohannes restava questo. Un uomo e le sue paure, che scorrevano lente e implacabili tra le ombre danzanti. Dense come il sudore freddo che gli appiccicava i capelli alla fronte, frastagliate come le cicatrici che segnavano la sua pelle, acute come il respiro che usciva rotto dalle labbra contratte.

Sherlock si mosse cauto. Lo fece deliberatamente, per informarlo con quel rumore lieve che era sveglio e che era lì. Per non aggiungere altro, inutile spavento a quello che già lo scuoteva.

Le nocche delle mani premute forte sugli occhi, Iohannes interruppe un momento il suo respiro affannoso. Il movimento del torace si fermò per poi riprendere subito, adesso più lento e regolare. In presenza dell'estraneo, il soldato era tornato a rimpiazzare l'uomo. Una parte di Sherlock si disse invano che non avrebbe dovuto trovare dolorosa quell'improvvisa chiusura.

– Cosa fai sveglio? _–_ disse lui in sussurro stanco.

– Io dormo poco. _–_ gli ricordò.

Perché oramai Iohannes conosceva _–_ e spesso aborriva _–_ le sue abitudini. Ma finché Sherlock svolgeva i suoi doveri in maniera impeccabile, lui non poteva rimproverargli niente.

Iohannes scostò le mani e due fosse scure riemersero, il blu perso, inghiottito dalle sopracciglia aggrondate. Eppure Sherlock sapeva _–_ _sentiva_ _–_ che il suo sguardo smarrito vagava su di sé. E sulla sua bella creatura che teneva posata sulle ginocchia.

– Ti piace la musica, Arth? _–_ gli chiese accarezzando distrattamente le corde.

Iohannes mosse appena la testa, attratto dal suono armonico dell'arpa.

Lo vide chiaramente deglutire prima di dire: _–_ Sì. _–_

Sherlock sorrise appena. E le sue dita presero a muoversi sulle corde, sprigionando il suono agrodolce di quello strumento creato con mezzi di fortuna e infinita pazienza.

– Scopro ogni momento qualcosa di nuovo di te. _–_ Iohannes si ridistese con un sospiro _–_ Cosa sei? _–_

La domanda non lo turbò come avrebbe dovuto.

– Sono un britanno. _–_

– Cosa sei _tu_. _–_ precisò in tono vagamente infastidito, e prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere aggiunse _–_ Conosci i poteri delle erbe e suoni come un bardo... parli la mia lingua come fosse la tua... cosa sei, Sherlock? _–_

Lo sguardo rivolto alle braci rossastre, lui non rispose subito.

Iohannes non poteva non aver mai sentito parlare del suo ordine. Oh, certo, chissà quali assurde dicerie circolavano tra i barbari, e ancor più tra i bigotti cristiani. Ma che non avesse alba di ciò che lui era, Sherlock non lo credeva possibile.

– Una volta ci chiamavano “Merlin” [***]. _–_

Iohannes parve riflettere su quell'informazione prima di parlare ancora.

– Eravate in molti? _–_

– A sufficienza per servire gli dèi. _–_ mormorò assorto, perso nei ricordi della sua giovinezza al tempio.

E dalle corde emerse un suono antico, quelle note che i suoi maestri gli avevano insegnato essere gli inni del lutto.

– Adesso... sono rimasto solo. _–_

Il palmo aperto fermò il vibrare delle corde e le note si spensero nel buio.

Iohannes non fece alcun commento. Non rispose con la tipica arroganza cristiana che gli dèi erano dei falsi idoli, che solo il loro nuovo dio era degno di adorazione. Nemmeno disse che gli dispiaceva o chiese altro della sua vita. E il suo silenzio fu un balsamo con cui lenire quelle vecchie ferite e accostare il proprio dolore a quello dell'uomo che gli stava davanti.

– Continua a suonare, te ne prego. _–_

Esaudire quella richiesta fu più che un favore e appena meno che un tributo.

~

Il silenzio era immane, scandito dai loro respiri e dallo scricchiolio della brace morente. Sherlock ne era assordato.

Tutti i suoi sensi erano acuiti fin quasi al dolore. La coperta di lana grattava sulla sua pelle nuda, il calore del corpo di Iohannes lo scaldava fin nelle ossa, il suo odore pungente raggiungeva ogni anfratto della sua mente e ve lo affogava.

– Ero un sacerdote. Ero destinato agli dèi. _–_

La mano di Iohannes arrestò la sua carezza sul fianco e lì rimase, fonte bruciante sulla sua pelle. Sherlock poteva sentire distintamente le sue riflessioni mettersi in moto e pregò che avesse capito, perché davvero non era in grado di essere più esplicito di così.

– Tu mi trascinerai nella perdizione. _–_

Ancora una volta sull'orlo di un bivio, ancora una volta a riporre fiducia con gli occhi bendati, ancora una volta il Fato che lo poneva nelle mani di quell'uomo.

E ancora una volta quell'uomo che dimostrava di essere degno della sua fiducia, quando con altrettanta vulnerabilità e timore gli cercò la mano con la propria e intrecciò le dita alle sue.

Perché quello non era un gesto qualsiasi. Sapeva che di norma un cristiano non tocca così il servo che ha trascinato nel suo letto per sollazzarsi di lui. Sapeva _–_ no, _sentiva_ _–_ che quello era una gesto da amanti.

Capì allora che quella notte di tuoni non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza lunga. L'alba li avrebbe sorpresi nuovamente servo e padrone, ed ogni cosa si sarebbe sfaldata alla luce del sole.

Ma non era il momento di pensarci, no.

Era il momento di prolungare quanto più a lungo quella dolce agonia. Di perdersi nel tocco morbido delle labbra che assaggiavano timide altre labbra e poi soccombere felicemente alla preghiera che la lingua di Iohannes tracciava sulla sua bocca, mentre con dolcezza la sua mano assassina gli accarezzava la mascella.

Era diverso, così diverso dal bacio ruvido e urgente con cui aveva interrotto la sua musica. Il primo era stato una richiesta senza appello, questo era una fervida preghiera. Come sarebbe stato il prossimo? Come sarebbero stati tutti i loro baci? E quanti?

Già aveva il sapore di Iohannes in bocca e si chiese di cosa sapesse il resto di lui. Come sarebbe stato passare la lingua sulla cicatrice che aveva sulla spalla sinistra? I suoi baci sarebbero riusciti a soffocare d'amore la rabbia e il dolore che pareva sprigionare quell'antico squarcio?

Ma prima che potesse trovare il modo di dare una risposta a questi quesiti, Iohannes annullò ogni sua facoltà di pensiero posando la bocca nell'incavo del suo collo e succhiando. Succhiava e scivolava giù, divorando un lembo alla volta tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere. Sherlock ritrovò le proprie dita immerse tra i suoi capelli e i propri denti conficcati nel labbro per trattenere i mugolii. Poi le labbra di Iohannes si chiusero su un capezzolo, strappandogli un singhiozzo stupito.

Lui lo udì perfettamente e lo sguardo che gli rivolse sarebbe stato sufficiente a fargli indurire il sesso, se già non fosse stato duro. Un attimo dopo risalì, raccogliendo un bacio per strada e _–_ _sacri dèi!_ _–_ affondando possessivo la lingua nella sua bocca.

Si mossero nell'allaccio stretto in cui erano scivolati e rotolarono l'uno sull'altro. La pelle bruciava e il fiato bruciava e bruciavano le labbra martoriate da quei baci. Bruciava il membro di Iohannes che sfregava duro contro il suo, mentre le mani stringevano i suoi glutei e spingeva, spingeva il bacino, imprimendo un movimento che ben presto si trovò ad imitare.

A cavalcioni su di lui, Sherlock gli si strinse addosso, completamente irretito dal piacere, dal calore, dall'amore.

Posò il palmo aperto sul suo petto ansante e ascoltò. Il ritmo frenetico e vitale di quell'esplosione di emozioni. Voleva sentirlo su di sé, dentro di sé. Voleva che fosse suo.

– Prendimi... prendimi Iohannes... _–_

Come risuonava strana la sua voce, liquida di desiderio, implorante. Come si perdeva facilmente tra le labbra di Iohannes, nel suo ansimare roco che gli s'infrangeva sulla pelle increspata.

– Non mi chiamo Iohannes. _–_

Sentì le sue dita scivolare tra i capelli come il ringhio basso della sua voce gli scivolava addosso sferzandogli i lombi.

– Come mi chiamo? _–_ gli chiese insinuante, tra un morso e l'altro _–_ Dimmi come chiamo. _–_

– Arth... ti chiami- ah! _–_ un movimento di bacino spezzò la sua frase _–_ ti chiami Arth... _–_

– Mi chiamo Arth. _–_

Ed eccolo, eccolo il blu, che tornava prepotente, riemergeva dall'oscurità del dolore per vivere di nuova speranza e li investiva entrambi, bellissimo e terribile. Sherlock fremette a quella rivelazione e più che mai il desiderio di lui pulsò imperioso.

L'unguento e la pazienza del suo orso fecero il resto. Il cuore di Sherlock affogò in quelle dita dolci e in quella bocca carezzevole che accompagnava i suoi gemiti con baci e parole senza senso. Fino a perdersi. Fino ad aprirsi a lui, a tratti teso e a tratti illanguidito, pronto tanto quanto insicuro.

Iohannes _–_ no, Arth, _Arth_ _–_ lo afferrò per la nuca e posò la fronte alla sua mentre lo penetrava, mentre con lentezza estenuante prendeva possesso di lui, accompagnando il movimento con un lungo gemito deliziato.

E bruciava, oh, proprio come voleva. Bruciava di dolore e piacere con una fisicità che mai si sarebbe immaginato. Si sentiva completamente ricolmo di lui e non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto fino ad allora a vivere senza che fosse dentro di sé, sempre, ogni momento, esattamente in quel modo: duro e bollente e pieno della voglia di lui.

Tremò violentemente quando iniziò a spingere. C'era un nodo là, dentro di lui, e il sesso di Arth lo colpiva ad ogni affondo, risucchiandolo poi in un vortice di aspettativa quando si ritraeva e tornando a farlo vibrare di piacere al colpo successivo. Quando gli afferrò l'erezione schiacciata tra i loro addomi, la vista gli si offuscò, gettandolo nell'oblio.

Riuscì appena chiedersi chi stava emettendo quei lamenti, che lui lo baciò e ogni pensiero perse consistenza mentre la loro carne ne acquisiva tanta, troppa da sopportare e tutto si faceva calore liquido. Un po' alla volta la realtà si disfò e restarono solo loro due, solo quel movimento sacro e le loro bocche allacciate e l'acuto del piacere ultimo che li colse avvinghiati, tremanti e senza difese, l'uno aggrappato all'altro, l'uno perso nell'altro.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Iohannes aveva un funerale a cui presenziare e disgustose faccende notarili da sistemare a riguardo. Ma Londinium era lontana da lì e nulla più lo legava a quella città. Nulla più lo legava a ciò che era stato un tempo.

– Non puoi ignorare i tuoi doveri. _–_ lo avvertì Sherlock nella fredda luce mattutina.

– Adesso ho un solo dovere. _–_ ribatté lui mentre gli sellava il cavallo.

Si guardarono a lungo tra gli sbuffi condensati del fiato. Infine Iohannes caricò la sacca, fissandola bene.

– Dirigiti a nord e non tornare indietro. _–_ lo informò mentre stringevano le cinghie _–_ Hai abbastanza cibo per passare la strozzatura. _–_

– E una pelle d'orso per tenermi caldo la notte. _–_

Le loro dita s'incontrarono sopra l'imbragatura e si strinsero, bianche di freddo.

– Io ti aspetterò per sempre. _–_

Glielo disse guardandolo negli occhi, scandendo ogni parola come fosse un voto sacro. Lo era: era il loro patto. Sherlock gli aveva dato un nome, un nuovo “io” che lo aveva consacrato a sé _–_ a _loro_ _–_ e con quel nome sarebbe tornato da lui.

~

Nessuna pelliccia e nessun fuoco sarebbero stati più caldi bella pelle di Arth e dei suoi baci. Ma Sherlock era stato educato alla pazienza e anche quella notte si sarebbe accontentato di questo. Di un calore fittizio alimentato dalla speranza, in attesa di quel che il domani gli avrebbe portato.

Reclinò la testa sulla sacca che la notte gli faceva da cuscino e scrutò il cielo stellato.

Girava e sempre avrebbe girato su sé stessa l'Orsa Maggiore, maledetta da Teti per volere di Hera. Così narrava il mito delle terre del sud. Quegli dèi non piacevano a Sherlock: erano egoisti e vendicativi e questo mito non aveva alcuna utilità.

Ma il cielo sa come una stella sola può dare origine a ben più di un mito. E in quelle lunghe notti di fine inverno, Sherlock aveva avuto tutto il tempo per creare il suo, accompagnando quelle nuove parole col suono della sua rozza arpa.

Era un mito che parlava di un uomo venuto da lontano. Egli era regale come un orso e levava il braccio verso nord a guidare le genti perdute. Sotto la sua spada si riunivano coloro che cercanvao un luogo dove rifugiarsi dal male del mondo. E nessuno sarebbe stato più solo.

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [*]  
> Ringrazio vivamente [Fusterya](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=176555) per questi esilaranti suggerimenti! XD
> 
> [**]  
> In antico bretone, la parola “arth” significa “orso” e si dice che sia la radice del nome “Artù”.
> 
> [***]  
> Ho ripreso una teoria secondo la quale il nome di Merlino deriva dalla parola “Merlin”, ovvero un titolo che pare sarebbe appartenuto ad alcuni druidi.


End file.
